Treasures Over Lives
Treasures Over Lives is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-seventh case of the game. It is the fifty-second case of The Mystery and the seventh and final case in Paradise Beach. Plot After the detectives made the discovery of a severed hand pointing toward somewhere far off, Diana and the player followed the hand’s indication like a twisted treasure hunt and soon discovered the treasure chest, half-buried in the sane. But after Diana decided to open it, the detectives were shocked to discover someone had stolen the content of the treasure and left a dismembered and headless body inside the chest. Soon after, they discovered that per a pirate insignia on the body’s chest, they were able to identify the victim as pirate captain and nightclub owner Maurice “Lionheart” Thunder. Knowing that the Warship or one of their recruits probably was the one behind the act, the duo sent the body to Ethan who confirmed that the victim had been dismembered while still being alive, the victim still conscious while the killer cut him into pieces. They then suspected shark expert Benjamin Grayson, pirate Wolfgang Salvodore, who looked wounded like he had gotten into a fight, and local sailor Randall Preston. They also found a message written from the victim to their own lab expert Janice Carla inside his pocket, prompting them to suspect her. After all the events, the duo heard that someone had discovered the victim’s head on the beach. They then discovered that photographer Lyndon Miller was the one who discovered the head on the beach, interrogating him before investigating the beach and collecting the head. Ethan revealed that the killer carved a message taken from the Tempest on Maurice’s forehead before they suspected inventor Olivier Hunt and pirate captain Isabel Lynx in the murder. They then discovered that the victim had gotten into a fight with Wolfgang as the former believed the latter had the treasure map and almost fought him to death over it. The duo also found out about Randall being challenged into a gun fight with the victim, which caused the sailor to fear for his life while they found multiple drawings and death threats addressed to the victim by Janice for what she believed he did to her mother. Later on, they were informed by Joseph that Maurice’s crew was about to make both Isabel and Wolfgang walk the plank for their captain’s murder. After the player and Diana hurried to stop Lionheart's crew from throwing the other two captains overboard, they promised to find Maurice's killer to the crew before continuing their investigation. Soon after, they found out that Isabel had a heated rivalry with Maurice following an affair they had together before they broke it off when Isabel wanted to be co-captains with the victim, before Isabel left for her own crew of pirates. They also discovered that Benjamin had told Maurice to be careful as sharks could give him the karma he deserved. They also found out that Lyndon was gonna make big money out of the victim's demise due to a picture of his dead body and that Olivier had falsified Maurice's gun to harm the pirate captain whenever he attempted to pull the trigger. After the detectives discovered enough clues and testimonies, they were able to apprehend Maurice’s killer and the Warship to be Benjamin Grayson. After the detectives confronted Benjamin about the murder, he tried to deny the evidences before the shark expert suddenly snapped and grinned with an evil smirk on his face. He started to explain how Maurice was dumb enough to believe that he would receive a part of the treasure by helping him to discover the treasure chest full of gold and jewels. He then continued to explain that he knew the team was on his trail, so he decided to play around with their teammate’s mother by making her commit a murder in order to get the map while slowing them down. After Diana asked why he wanted the treasure, Benjamin explained that all of the gold would be of great use for the plan he was hired to help with. After he had taken the Warship’s title for his own, he only had to play with the minds of the pirates with the help of the recruits from the Warrior and make chaos spread. Moments after Maurice had discovered the treasure while digging it up, Grayson attacked and started to cut him into pieces. The shark expert then detailed how his screams made him feel alive and it motivated him to play around with the team. He then explained how he decided to lead the team into a treasure hunt as he left the body inside the chest for the team to find. When Diana confronted Benjamin where the treasure was, the Warship told them that it was already gone. At the trial, Judge Brighton was disgusted by Benjamin’s crimes and deception before she then sentenced him to life in prison for the murder and his work in a criminal organization. After the trial, the player and Diana headed back to the skull cave in hope of finding clues of where Benjamin had brought and hidden the treasure. In the skull cave, they were able to find a pile of rocks that revealed a concealed and rusty lever. After they failed to activate it, they then headed to Olivier asking if he had any type of oil to repair the lever, which the mechanic said yes and said that it was at the beach. After the duo got to the beach, they were able to find some leftover oil and hurried back to the lever. With the help of the oil, they were able to reveal a secret tunnel after pulling the lever. Quickly heading in, they were shocked to only find nothing but a lone small diamond with red and green shades. After they realized they were too late, the duo slowly headed out before they saw both Wolfgang and Isabel who realized what had happened upon seeing the diamond. After they apologized to the team for being unable to help them to recover the treasure, they informed them that the diamond actually was one of the most valuable pieces of the treasure. Wolfgang then asked if he could have it, which Diana agreed to as she gave it to the pirate. Wolfgang then took out an empty ring before latching the stone into the band. He then looked at Isabel and asked if it would be possible that both of their crew united as one, and that she would be his pirate soulmate and co-captain for the rest of their lives. The female pirate, realizing that it was a wedding proposal, then tearfully took the ring and accepted her fellow pirate’s offer before kissing him. They then told the detectives that despite the treasure being gone, they were grateful that they could put an end to the troubled waters that Maurice caused. Meanwhile, the player and Major were asked by Maxwell, who was in his tuxedo for the wedding, for help in finding the wedding rings that he had misplaced. Major and the player then headed to investigate Maurice’s office as Maxwell had been there earlier to cordon off the scene from the pirate crew, and they soon found Maxwell and Joseph’s rings in the office. They then gave them of the ring bearers, Marie Crystal Redmoon and Zach Blade, before they then finished preparations for the wedding and headed to the altar. They then watched Maxwell and Joseph exchange their vows, Maxwell promising Joseph a strong and unifying relationship and Joseph promising a life of adventure and compromise, before they took their rings and they shared their first kiss as a wedded couple. The crowd then cheered and applauded the couple as they descended from the altar and headed to their small plane where they would fly off to the city of Easthaven for their honeymoon. After all the events, Chief Tempest told them that Paradise Beach was back to the paradise it was again before Erika came to the team in a hurry, telling them that there was a series of events and auctions happening in the rich district of Beverly Boulevard. Suspecting that the organization could be locating their funding for their big plans there, the chief then agreed that they would head to investigate the rich and prosperous in the morning. Benjamin was looking out the bars of his cell that outlooked a desert prison courtyard, thinking over what he had done. Then he heard two people’s footsteps walk by his cell, one of them entering his cell. He then turned around, seeing the person behind the iron bars, their eyes watching the Warship. The mysterious person then told him that he was a failure, how he failed to get that diamond, how it was the most valuable of the treasure. Benjamin then scoffed, telling the person that a small diamond couldn’t be that valuable. The mysterious person then whispered that it wasn’t enough as they walked away before the one in Benjamin’s cell then skunk up behind Benjamin, Kendra whispering to the shark expert, telling him that he should be grateful that he didn’t get a worse punishment. Kendra then pulled out a pen, stroking the cap against Benjamin’s neck, before she uncapped it and stabbed Benjamin in the neck, the Beast’s eyes lacking mercy... Summary Victim *'Maurice "Lionheart" Thunder' (found dismembered into pieces, left in a treasure chest) Murder Weapon *'Cutlass' Killer *'Benjamin Grayson' Suspects Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect takes laudanum Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect takes laudanum Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect takes laudanum Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect takes laudanum Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect takes laudanum Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect takes laudanum Profile *The suspect has read the Tempest *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect takes laudanum Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer takes laudanum. *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer has read the Tempest. *The killer has a soot stain. *The killer is over 40 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skull Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Hand; New Suspect: Benjamin Grayson) *Question Benjamin about swimming around the cave's boundaries. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Embroidered Handkerchief; New Suspect: Wolfgang "Foxy" Salvodore) *Interrogate Wolfgang about his disappearance. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Drawing of Boat; New Suspect: Randall Preston) *Talk to Randall about Maurice's drawing of his boat. *Autopsy Victim's Hand. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes laudanum; New Suspect: Janice Carla) *Question Janice about the message Maurice wrote for her. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Paradise Beach. (Clues: Victim's Head, Toolbox, Pile of Sand; New Suspect: Lyndon Miller) *Question Lyndon about finding the head. (Attribute: Lyndon takes laudanum) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Inventor Badge; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Ask Olivier about how his toolbox ended up on the beach. (Attribute: Olivier drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Result: Photo of Wolfgang and Isabel; New Suspect: Isabel Lynx) *Interrogate Isabel about the murder of "Lionheart". (Attribute: Isabel takes laudanum) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read the Tempest; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Victim's Tricorn Hat, Locked Box, Faded Papers) *Examine Victim's Tricorn Hat. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Question Wolfgang if Maurice was the one who injured him. (Attribute: Wolfgang has read the Tempest, takes laudanum and drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Gun and Bullets) *Ask Randall if the victim wanted him dead. (Attribute: Randall drinks whiskey punch, takes laudanum and has read the Tempest) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Threats to Victim) *Ask Janice about the threats. (Attribute: Janice takes laudanum and has read the Tempest) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Isabel about her past affairs with Maurice. (Attribute: Isabel has read the Tempest and drinks whiskey punch; New Crime Scene: Beach Sidewalk) *Investigate Beach Sidewalk. (Clues: Pile of Seaweed, Broken Sign, Faded Photo) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Shark Warning Sign) *Question Benjamin why he thought Maurice would get his own karma. (Attribute: Benjamin drinks whiskey punch, takes laudanum and has read the Tempest) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Head) *Ask Lyndon about the photo of Maurice's head. (Attribute: Lyndon has read the Tempest and drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Pile of Seaweed. (Result: Maurice's Revolver) *Analyze Victim's Revolver. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Olivier about tampering with the victim's gun. (Attribute: Olivier has read the Tempest and takes laudanum) *Investigate Cave Shores. (Clues: Locked Case, Pile of Boulders) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Cutlass Found) *Analyze Cutlass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot stain) *Examine Pile of Boulders. (Result: Laudanum Bottle) *Analyze Laudanum Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (7/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (7/7) *Investigate Skull Cave. (Clue: Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Rusty Lever) *Question Olivier about getting oil from him. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Paradise Beach. (Clue: Olivier's Toolbox) *Examine Olivier's Toolbox. (Result: Oil Canister) *See what Isabel and Wolfgang want. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Maxwell needs help with. (Reward: Wedding Crown) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Result: Maxwell's Ring Box) *Examine Locked Ring Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Ring Boxes. (06:00:00) *Return the rings to Maxwell in time for the wedding. *Update the Chief on recent discoveries. *See what Erika has discovered that could help us. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)